


Something's Not Right

by Sams_Soliloquy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Soliloquy/pseuds/Sams_Soliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Remus was frozen in shock, eyes glazed and unfocused, staring at the red staining his hands and dripping from his fingers with soft plips to the ground. "</p>
<p>A Wolfstar drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Not Right

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. This wasn’t right.

Remus was frozen in shock, eyes glazed and unfocused, staring at the  red staining his hands and dripping from his fingers with soft _plips_ to the ground.

 ‘ _No…_ ’

He heard a distant scream, muffled and soft as if the screamer was covered in a thick blanket. He still couldn’t move, couldn’t pull himself back. This wasn’t right. ‘ _Not right. Not right. Not ok’_

Something rushed past him and threw themselves down in front of Remus, facing away. ‘ _James_ ’ Remus realized belatedly.

James was shaking something, someone, on the ground, rocking the form back and forth roughly, calling out and choking on sobs. Remus pulled his gaze from his hands at the sound. ‘ _Not right. Something’s wrong.’_

The breath stopped in his lungs and for a heartbeat everything was hyper focused, clear. There was James, clutching the person on the ground to his chest. Both were wearing gryffindor colors. His sobs were loud and uncontrolled, hands red.

‘ _What?’_

There was a pool of blood around the person James was holding. Thickening in the cold winter air. James was covered in it, blood soaking into the knees of his trousers and edges of his cloak.

‘ _Who?_ ’ Remus needed to know. He pushed himself to his feet, leaving a perfect handprint in blood on the flagstones of the courtyard. His legs were stiff from the position he had been crouched in and chilled from the air.

James was still sobbing, rocking back and forth on his knees as he let out long deep wails.

‘ _Something's not right. Not right. Not right._ ’  The words echoed in Remus’s mind as dread sank into his chest like a stone thrown in a pond. He took two jolting steps before sinking down next to James.

He reached his hand out to pull the body away from James, enough to see the face. ‘ _Who?_ ’  

“Sirius?” Remus’s voice cracked as he whispered the name, all other thoughts grinding to a halt.

James harshly pulled Sirius’s shoulder out of Remus’s grip. “Don’t you touch him. Don’t you dare. You did this! Don’t you TOUCH HIM!” James roared between sobs and gasps of air.  

“James I-”

“Get away, you monster! You did this! You killed him!” Each accusation was a punch to Remus, and he physically recoiled as they were voiced.  

“No I-- James, I would never--” Remus was gasping, he couldn’t get enough air. His hand grabbed his collar to give himself more air, but he noticed the blood on his hands once more. And the blood all down the front of his sweater. And on his trousers.

He choked, gagging, trying to wipe it off on his pants. James was still screaming. “Monster! We trusted you. Sirius trusted you! He’s dead. You did this. Dead. Dead. Sirius no…” The accusations turned to sobs.

Remus couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. His vision darkened to a pinpoint of light as the darkness flooded in. He could feel the wolf. Feel how satisfied it was of the kill. Feel its blood soaked grin. Remus tried to run to get away. ‘ _NO! Monster. Have to run. Need to get away. Need to--_ ’

 

Remus sat up with a cry, blankets falling from his chest, as he clutched at the T-shirt fabric over his heart with both hands. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. ‘ _no no no no no no’_

‘Sirius!’ he sobbed, tears rolling down his face as he gasped for breath.

Suddenly, there were hands cupping his face, thumbs wiping at tears, as someone whispered terms of endearment into his ear.

“Moony. It’s alright. I’m right here. shhh. It’s alright.”

“Sirius?” Remus whispered, blinking as he realized he could see. Sirius’s worried eyes came into focus in front of him.

“It’s me, Moony. I’m here. You’re safe. It’s ok.”

Remus let out a choked sob before flinging himself into Sirius, hands fisting in his t-shirt, nose and tear-stained face pressed tightly into his neck. Sirius gathered him close and tightened his arms around Remus’s still shaking form.

The nightmares were nothing new considering the trauma of Remus’s early life. but it had been a while since there had been such an awful one. Usually they woke him up but Remus would just reach for Sirius and curl into his warmth to fend off the lingering fear. This was a bad one. It was like Remus hadn’t even noticed he was there. Sirius pressed his nose into Remus’s hair and held him.

“Padfoot?” James whispered as he peaked through the curtains surrounding the four-poster bed. “He alright?”

“Yeah mate. I got him.”

James nodded, eyes lingering on Remus’s shaking form, before heading back to his own bed. Sirius could hear his muffled response to the questions from their other dorm-mates before everything was quiet once more.  Sirius shifted Remus to one side in order to grab his wand and throw up a silencing ward around them. Remus had stopped shaking by the time he was done with the spell.

“Moony?”

Sirius felt Remus’s hands tighten in his shirt.

“Moony, what happened?”

“I killed you”

“No you didn’t Moony, I’m right here.”

“I killed you. The wolf killed you. You were DEAD!” Remus flung himself back out of Sirius’s grasp gulping down huge gulps of air. “I killed you and James was there. I’m a monster.”

Remus was crying again. His face pinched with a mix of fear and grief. 

“Remus…” Sirius was at a loss for what to say, he always was when it came to the wolf part of Remus. Instead he cupped Remus’s face once more between his hands and waited to Remus looked up at him. “No matter what you think, I know that neither you, nor your wolf, will ever hurt me.” He spoke with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Remus stared into his eyes as if searching for any hint that the statement was a fallacy, but Sirius held firm. “Besides,” Sirius continued, his trademark grin spreading across his face “I’m much too pretty for you to kill. Imagine all the mourning teenage girls. And the boys! It would be such a tragedy that dear old Dumbles would have to cancel classes. Even my love, Minerva would shed a tear and probably take to her bed for the rest of the year.”

As he had hoped, Sirius’s teasing was infectious and Remus huffed a quiet snort at the ‘Dear Old Dumbles’ comment. Sirius took that as a good sign and  leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Remus’s lips. When he withdrew Remus was looking at him with a look of fondness instead of fear, just as Sirius had hoped.

“Come on then. I’m beat.” Said Sirius grabbing Remus’s hand and dragging him down to lay beside Sirius’s lanky frame once more. The two boys curled into one another in the silence of the early morning and after a few heartbeats were back asleep once more.

 


End file.
